


I Can Never Remember That Line!

by oxlabyrinthxo



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-08-29
Updated: 2011-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxlabyrinthxo/pseuds/oxlabyrinthxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Sarah had never remembered the words "you have no power over me" what would she have done to save her brother Toby? Jareth/Sarah</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Never Remember That Line!

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, after being a lifelong Labyrinth fan, I have been blessed with an idea for a fanfic, and I warn you it's not original, but I wanted to write it anyways.
> 
> Disclaimer – I do not own anything, and by anything I mean like I ANYTHING. So you know the drill: don't own, don't sue! Also I used some dialogue from the movie; I think you'll be able to tell ;P .

"Give me the child," the words fell from her lips with ease.

"Sarah, beware, I have been generous until now, but I can be cruel." The Goblin King warned as he advanced towards her.

"Generous!" Sarah exclaimed as she held her ground. "What have you done that was generous?" She asked bitterly.

"Everything!" He snapped. "Everything that you wanted I have done. You asked that the child be taken; I took him. You cowered before me; I was frightening." Moving closer again, he gestured to the thirteen-hour clock floating in the air beside them. "I have reordered time," and indeed the hands of the clock were spinning backwards. "I have turned the world upside down, and I have done it all for you!" He spat the words harshly, and with a shake of his head he spoke again, this time in a gentler tone. "I am exhausted from living up to your expectations. Isn't that generous?"

Sarah's lips parted, he throat suddenly dry. Jareth's words hit a nerve. He had done all of those things simply because she had asked, but she had to continue. For Toby. For her friends who had sacrificed so much to get her here. She spoke the next words of her monologue and thought of how true they were. "Through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City -" she hesitated as he moved closer, making her lose her train of thought. Quickly she spoke the next words she could think of; worried she would lose her resolve. "For my will is as strong as yours -"

"Stop!" Jareth demanded, He held out his hand to her. "Look at what I can give you." A glowing crystal ball appeared in his outstretched hand.

" – and my kingdom as great."

Again Jareth stopped her, closing the distance between them as she panicked. What was her next line? Jareth's face was inches from her own, his fingers brushed her cheek. "I ask for so little, just fear me, love me," the Goblin Kind purred, "and I will be your slave."

Sarah remained where she was, swallowing hard as she spoke again. "My kingdom as great," she muttered, hoping it would jog her memory. "My kingdom as great -" she saw the crystal gleaming in his fingers and felt strength falter. "Damn I can never remember that line." She admitted as tears burned at her eyes. After all she had been through she couldn't remember the last few words of her monologue.

Desperately she looked into Jareth's mismatched eyes and did what she vowed not to do: admit defeat. "Please let Toby go home, please. I'll stay here. In the Labyrinth. Forever." She promised, sealing her fate and sacrificing her freedom for her brother's.


End file.
